


Whirlwind

by GirlieX29, Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Just a quick birth fic





	Whirlwind

4:15 am Mulder and Scully’s bedroom

Scully is clutching her belly with one hand and shaking Mulder desperately trying to wake him up with the other. “Mulder wake up, the baby…” she says, groaning and continuing to shake him.

“MULDER!!!” Scully screams. When the next contraction hits and she cries out a little, she’s trying really hard to breathe through the contractions, but the stronger they become the more the breathing isn’t working.

She’s leaning on the bed, palms flat on the mattress...panting when he finally starts waking up.

“Mulder…” she whines. When he finally realizes what’s happening, he sits up in bed and rubs his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her.

“Breathe honey, breathe. Nice and shallow, that’s it,” He soothes, and asks “how long have you been in labor, Scully? Why didn’t you wake me sooner?”

“It’s about 4:15am now, Mulder. Contractions woke me up at about 2:30 this morning,” she says breathlessly. Mulder gets out of the bed and gets dressed, then goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he hears Scully’s sharp intake of breath.

Quickly brushing his teeth, he returns to her side. “Jesus Scully, these contractions are coming really fast. Are we gonna make it to the hospital...should we even try?” Mulder asks, wearing his panic face.

“I…thought…we…had…more….time….” Scully pants out. “I was waiting for the contractions to be more regular...they still aren’t regular,” Scully says, trying to rub the tightness out of her belly. “Call Monica, she’s a doula now. My phone is on my nightstand,” Scully says breathlessly after the contraction ends.

Monica answers sleepily on the second ring. “Dana, it’s just after 4am, what’s wrong?” Monica asks sleepily.

“It’s Mulder, Scully has gone into labor, can you come?” Mulder rambles out.

“Omg Mulder, yes I’m on my way,” she says, instantly awake. “How far apart are her contractions?”

“About 5 minutes apart,” Mulder says looking at Scully.

”Wow! Okay, I’ll get there as fast as I can. Tell Dana not to panic,” Monica says.

“We’re at home, In Farrs Corner,” Mulder says. “Okay,” Monica responds before ending the call.

Scully is squatting next to the bed; the comforter balled up in her fists. She’s panting hard. “Monica is on her way Scully, breathe,” Mulder soothes as he kneels down next to Scully and rubs her back.

“I don’t think she’s gonna make it make it, Mulder,” Scully whines. “Take slow even breaths Scully, she’s gonna make it,” Mulder continues to soothe. Mulder rubs Scully’s back and breathes with her for the 10 minutes it takes Monica to arrive.

“Dana, Mulder, I’m here! Where are you?” Monica shouts, having used her key to enter the house.

“In our bedroom upstairs, hurry, Scully doesn’t think we have much time,” Mulder shouts back.

Monica runs up the stairs to their bedroom and the sight that greets her makes her gasp. Scully is facing the bed, squatting with a white knuckled grip on the comforter, and Mulder is kneeling behind her rubbing his hands up and down her back.

“Mulder, how far apart are her contractions now, any change?” Monica asks, setting down her bag and opening it.

“Still about 5 minutes apart if I had to guess,” Mulder says, continuing to rub Scully back.

“Dana, has your water broken?” Monica asks, kneeling down next to Scully.

“No, not yet,” Scully whispers.

“Okay, let’s get you up and walking; Mulder, can you help Dana to her feet?” Monica asks Mulder.

“Yeah, come on honey, let’s get up and take a walk around the house,” Mulder insists, kissing Scully's forehead in the process.

“Mmmmmm,” Scully moans as she stands. She’s leaning against Mulder’s chest in the middle of their bedroom. He’s swaying them gently back and forth.

“C’mon Scully let’s walk,” Mulder whispers in Scully’s ear. “Okay, walk, I remember how to do that...” Scully quietly quips.

They slowly walk hand in hand out of the bedroom, Mulder has his hand around Scully’s back as they walk down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. When they are on the way back to the bedroom, Scully suddenly stops behind the couch, and gasps.

“Scully, honey, what’s wrong?” Mulder asks in full panic mode. He’s standing behind her with his hands under her belly, rubbing gently.

“Mulder…my water just broke,” Scully gasps out. A contraction buckles her knees and causes a puddle to form on the floor.

“Scully let’s get you back to the bedroom so you can lay down on the bed,” Mulder says gently. Scully just shakes her head and moans.

“Scully, what?” Mulder asks, concerned.

“I can’t move, she’s gonna come out!!! ahhhhhh…I gotta push!” Scully cries, fighting the urge to push.

“Monica!!!” Mulder shouts, “We aren’t going to make it back to the bedroom, Scully says she needs to push!”

“I’m coming,” Monica shouts back from their bedroom. She comes running down the stairs with her bag in her hand.

“Okay Dana, let me lay this chucks pad down so you can just get on your hands and knees right here,” Monica says.

Scully just nods and gets on her hands and knees on top of the chucks pad. Mulder is kneeling down in front of Scully holding her hands in his. “Ahhhhhhhhh She wants out… Ahhhhhh, I need to push!!” Scully moans. “Breathe honey, breathe, you are so strong,” Mulder soothes.

“Let me check your dilation really quick, Dana,” Monica says, putting on a glove and checking Scully’s cervix.

“You are fully dilated and effaced Dana, you can push when you are ready. Just follow your body, it knows what to do,” Monica says gently. “Can you see her head, is she stuck?” Scully whines.

“Dana, she’s not stuck, her head is at my second knuckle, push” Monica says trying to calm and reassure Scully, and Mulder too.

 

“Okay, here it comes,” Scully groans. “Ooohhhggggoooooddddd!!!!” She whimpers as she pushes. Scully continues to squeeze Mulder’s hand as she pushes.

30 minutes later, she feels the baby’s head pushing against her perineum.

“It burns!!! Mulder help me!! Aaaahhhhhh!!!!” She screams and stops pushing.

“Dana, you need to push, you need to push with your contractions. I’m starting to see more of her head,” Monica coaches.

“I can’t… I can’t…. It burns!!!! I can’t” Scully cries. “Yes, you can Scully, you can do anything. You are so strong,” Mulder says, kissing Scully’s temple.

“She’s almost here” Mulder whispers in her ear.

Scully manages to push with the next contraction.

“Good Dana, good. I’m seeing more, and more of her head,” Monica continues.

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh….. aaaaaahhhhhh….” Scully screams as she pushes.

“Dana, her head is out, stop pushing and pant. Let me check for the cord and suction out her nose and mouth,” Monica says quickly as she checks the baby. Finding no cord around the neck, she quickly suctions out the baby’s nose and mouth, urging Scully to continue.

“You can push when you feel the next contraction Dana,” Monica says gently.

“Just pull her ouuuutttttt!!” Scully screams.

“Push honey, she’s almost here,” Mulder coaches.

Scully pushes, and panics again “She’s not coming out,” Scully whines.

“She’s coming, Dana she’s coming, her shoulders are making their way out, push,” Monica says softly.

With one final massive effort from Scully, their daughter tumbles into Monica’s waiting hands while crying out her displeasure.

“Oh my god, she’s here!” Scully cries mingle with her daughter’s. “You did it, Scully, you were amazing!”Mulder gushes, helping Scully turn over onto her back so Monica can place their daughter on Scully’s chest.

As the tiny wriggling being was placed on her chest, Scully started to cry and Mulder soon joined her. Monica gently toweled the baby down before leaving the room briefly to allow them some privacy.

Scully looks down at her tiny daughter through her tears and gently touches her tiny head.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” she coos.

The baby mewls in response and Mulder moves to kiss Scully’s forehead before turning to look down at his tiny daughter in the grip of the love of his life.

“What are we going to name her?” he asks as he gently places her hand on the tiny bundle.

“Lily. Lily Ann Mulder.”

Mulder smiles. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine  
> No copyright infringement intended


End file.
